1. Technical Field
This invention relates to motorcycle stands and, more particularly, to an off-road motorcycle stand that is selectively adjustable between vertically-aligned and vertically-offset positions such that a user can drive a variety of motorcycles to the stand, lean the motorcycle onto the top plate and quickly park the motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
Most motorcycles are provided with a collapsible kick stand (i.e. arm) for supporting the motorcycle in an inclined upright position during stationary storage thereof. The kick arm is normally secured at its upper end to a connecting bracket which mounts to the underside of the motorcycle frame centrally between the wheels, with the kick arm being swingable outwardly and downwardly to permit the free end thereof to engage the ground or floor. When in this position, the motorcycle can be supported by the kick arm but is nevertheless disposed in an angled or inclined position relative to the vertical. This orientation of the motorcycle, the substantial size and mass of the motorcycle, and the rather minimal support provided by the kick arm, hence result in the motorcycle being subject to tipping over, particularly when an external force of minimal magnitude is applied thereto. Because of the instability of the motorcycle when it is supported by the kick arm, most motorcycle dealers do not permit prospective customers to sit on motorcycles displayed in the showroom for fear that the motorcycle will tip over. A similar problem exists when motorcycles are stored in garages and the like since the kick arm does not provide the desired degree of safety and stability.
Other structures used for supporting a motorcycle are provided principally to permit support of the motorcycle when it is being maintained or serviced. Such devices typically involve low tables which are positioned under the central frame of the motorcycle so as to permit it to be supported in a slightly raised position. Other devices involve lift mechanisms having a pair of wheels so that one wheel of the motorcycle can be positioned on a part of the lift device, with the lift device then being rotated about its wheels so as to permit one wheel of the motorcycle to be lifted upwardly a small extent. These lift devices, intended principally for use when performing maintenance or service on the motorcycle, do not always provide the desired stability and, more specifically, are generally bulky and space-consuming. Further, they require lifting of one of the motorcycle wheels and hence such devices are unsuitable for normal parking or storage of the motorcycle.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable motorcycle stand in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an off-road motorcycle stand that is selectively adjustable between vertically-aligned and vertically-offset positions that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for easily and conveniently enable a user to drive a variety of motorcycles to the stand, lean the motorcycle onto the top plate and quickly park the motorcycle.